


[Podfic] an approach

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Disabled Character, Gen, Mentally Ill Character, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recovery, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: Bruce didn't actually expect Barnes to ever seek him out.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] an approach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [an approach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222832) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> This was my first time experimenting for Marvel and it was surprisingly fun!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Bruce didn't actually expect Barnes to ever seek him out.

On reflection, he realizes that was kind of dumb. He has absolutely no objection to the fact that Betty appears to have adopted _both_ displaced, nonagenarian and yet in some ways very definitely _young_ men as some kind of set of surrogate nephews. If anything it's kind of a relief, since the rest of her biological family more or less disowned her when she disowned her father, and Bruce knows she's been feeling the lack. He'd been much less wild about her being personally involved in procedures _designed_ to hit all the bad, bad buttons of a man still regularly having psychotic breaks, without general anaesthetic, but he will and in fact did admit he was wrong there and completely underestimated the self-control of the guy in question.

[Listen to it here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14Y1hyCHSv9itM1wn-rg6p2kCsBoGgLXr/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day <3
> 
> Make sure to also check the original and the author's other works and leave love there!
> 
> Find me on twitter @pxssnelke (commissions open)


End file.
